That Time Of The Month
by v1rg1n1a
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha is human and explaining his thoughts in his head. InuKag. Rated for mild language. Inuyasha's POV.


Skye Racer: Another one-shot. Wonderful, ne?  
  
Mario: *sigh* My turn. Skye Racer doesn't own Inuyasha. She owns us, her account, RTD2 (her computer), her story line, and some worthless junk in her room.  
  
Boy: And this isn't an ad for tampons or pads. It's a fic about Inuyasha. NOT TAMPONS!  
  
Boo: EW! HOW DO YOU FEEL FINE SAYING THAT!  
  
Boy: I don't know.  
  
Mario: Uh, on with the fic?  
  
********************  
  
That Time of the Month  
  
By Skye Racer 1425  
  
This sucks. The goddamn moon is full again, and I'm a damn human being. More and more, I loathe being a half-breed. More and more, I yearn to be full demon, with full use of the Tsasaiga, just to be rid of the transformation process. It's painful, you know, I feel my blood thin and grow weaker, and my fangs turn into regular human teeth. I feel my nails grow back in my fingers and my ears shrink. But that's not the painful part. The painful part is all these emotions I feel while I'm human.  
  
The only reason I ever have doubts is for my friends.  
  
Sure, I may say that I hate them, but I really don't. I can say anything, but for it to be true is a whole other step. I can say pigs fly out of my @$$, but that doesn't make it true. Even though when you eat pork and you crap, pigs ARE flying out of your @$$. But that's a whole other story. What I mean is that you can say anything, but it could be a lie.  
  
I'm not all that bad. Okay, I say I hate them, but I don't. Take Shippo, I beat up on the little twit but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. Kagome loves him as if he is her own, and that makes me feel some sympathy to the little fox kit. And Kagome herself, I say that I hater her, but I really have some deep feelings about her. I love her, goddammit! And Miroku, the pervert of a monk, I don't hate him just because he goes on and on about pointless things over and over and it is just a whole load of crap to me. I really have absolutely nothing against Kirara. Sango can be scary at times, but then I always have Kagome to protect me. That's another reason I love her.  
  
This stupid human form makes me feel too deeply. I like being arrogant. Then again, Kagome seems to like me better this way, but being such a wimp makes me feel nervous. And not to mention scared. Oh, a hell of a lot scared. Without my keen smell or hearing, I feel blind and deaf. How can they stand it!?  
  
Kagome's coming here, good thing she can't hear what I'm thinking. Otherwise I'd be found out. She's sitting next to me now, and I feel sort of embarrassed. She's leaning on me. I'll pretend it's nothing, even though my heart is beating faster than usual and my pulse is quickening. Now she's putting her arm around the side of me she isn't already on. This is getting to be too much. Damn these emotions!  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks me. Oh great. Now I have to talk.  
  
"Yeah?" I reply, in the bitterest tone of voice I can right now. I feel so weird, which is why whenever I'm human I like to sit by myself and look at the stars.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are you being so sour?" Kagome asks me, looking deep into my eyes with hers, all sapphire blue and glistening.  
  
"Because," I choke, "I can't control these human emotions. They make me feel strange."  
  
"Oh." Kagome replies, some sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well," I start, "I really feel all light headed when I'm around you and I'm like this."  
  
"Really?" She perks up; I guess she likes me like I like her.  
  
"Yeah. I have to keep my head, especially now. There are demons out there, and I'm virtually defenseless without the Tsasaiga."  
  
"Don't worry." She says as she goes and gets her arrows. "I'll protect you, Inuyasha." She leans on me again, staring at me with this look that makes me feel even more blissful. This feeling is making me sick, but in a good way.  
  
"Thanks." I reply coldly. Then I see her looking hurt in the corner of my eye. Hell, it's not her fault I fell in love with her. I'm making like it is.  
  
She cries lightly. I'm so cruel to her. Those human emotions are kicking in again. I can't let her think I don't love her. So I kiss her lips while her eyes are closed, and automatically I don't want to stop. I can tell she doesn't want to stop either because when I begin to pull away she puts her hands around my neck and prevents me. And frankly, I'm enjoying it. When we finally stop, she looks into my eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" Bitter again. Oh well, at least she knows I do give a damn. Maybe even two damns.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because I felt like it!" I pouted, teasing her. She chuckles.  
  
"Seriously, Inuyasha, Why?" She asks again.  
  
"That's my little secret." I'm teasing again.  
  
"Baka." She teases back.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Her eyes lit up like the night sky, complete with stars and all that other crap. God, I hate these romantic streaks.  
  
"Well," I said nonchalantly, "because I love you. Isn't that obvious woman!?" I look at her and she is staring at me with awe and tears in her eyes. Hope they're tears of joy.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" She's practically choking me to death. Now she let go and I can breathe. Then her lips meet mine in a kiss, a long kiss, and little do we know it, but the sun is rising, and my torment is over.  
  
She's kissing me and I feel happy, so the pain of changing back isn't that bad. When we open our eyes, she finds that mine are gold again, and my hair isn't black but now silver, and I have dog ears again, and my fangs are fangs again. But she hugs me anyway and I hold her as well. This is the one time that this dreaded time of the month wasn't that bad.  
  
********************  
  
Skye Racer: Another one-shot done.  
  
Boy: The only reason I'm hanging out with this creep is because I'm paid under contract for as long as this account is up, assuming I live that long.  
  
Boo: I just like to be here.  
  
Mario: She sneaks me food for doing this.  
  
Skye Racer: Reviews from 1 - 10! And don't forget to check out my account on fictionpress.com! It's Skye Racer 1425, too. Hope that hyperlink works! 


End file.
